The invention relates to a garage or park for parking vehicles below a water surface, particularly below the water surface of a lake.
It is known to install a car park building or multistory car park garage in a river bed dried for building work and then, at the end of the building period, to allow the river to run freely again.
The problem of providing parking, particularly in conurbations is generally known. The solution of the problem by means of conventional multistory or underground car parking garages often fails due to the problem of preparing the building site and to the complicated procedure involved in obtaining building authorization, together with the relatively high building costs.